Doors to the Soul
by rurounichan
Summary: Lorna Belndia came to Paris to see her brother and thought that a trip to the Opera house would calm the nerves that her sibling always creates. Poor thing for her since the nerves will never calm now that a certain phantom has found interest in her. Erik/OC OC/OC
1. I hate you

Just a note:

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

Paris, France. Not the place Lorna Belndia would normally find herself at, especially during the night. She'd been wandering around the city lost for what felt to be most of the day, which was correct.

'If only Draco hadn't been so insistent that I come visit him and his new family', she thought, her visible golden eye, the left, narrowing. The other didn't move for it wasn't there, the remains covered by an eye patch. That side of her face didn't really move at all from crusted burns that were given to her by an epidemic when young. The pestilence burdened her with a maimed right side of her face that refused to be hidden. Of course a mask would hide them, but she thought that it would make her look too intimidating to her nieces, not that the eye patched helped a lot.

Her right arm, side and leg were also plagued with burns, but no one but maids and such have seen those.

"I love that boy, and his wife, but sometimes I think he should learn when it's too much."

Lorna practically stomped down the cobblestone streets. Her long, red-brown hair laid on her back, threaded in cobwebs, and her light green dress coated in dirt from trotting through unused alleys. Oh she could hear him now.

"'Climbin' trees again m' dear, I see?'" Lorna mimicked with a mock Scottish accent, "' Need ta' drill 'n sa'more ettiquette lessn's inta' dear Lorni's'", she spat out the nickname, "' little head, do we?'"

"Dear sissy, ya' wound me."

Lorna cocked her head to look towards the new voice, a shadowed figure in the dark. Her words spoke just enough of her feelings.

"I _hate_ you."

The figure stepped out, showing a man with short dark brown hair. He pretended a stab wound to the chest, his face contorted in counterfeit pain.

"Oh, so this is how it ends", he poised a hand at his forehead for dramatic effect," crushed in hate by the ol' hag."

That earned him a good whop to the head.

"Ah! She hits me!"

Kick to the shin.

"Oh the pain!"

Swat on the arm.

"Will this ever stop!"

Huffing at the sarcasm, Lorna settled with giving a death glare to the man. She prodded him with a foot to gain his attention.

He gazed down at her with deep, green eyes. She glared back.

While opening her mouth speak of her distastes, the man smirked. She stopped, giving him a wary look, worried of his next choice of actions.

"Finished yet, _Lorni_?"

"Oh that does it!"

Lorna grabbed his shoulders, twisted him down to her height, and gave him a nice, good bloody nose by the will of her hand.

Knocked down by the force, the man propped himself up with his elbow and grabbed his now bleeding nose.

Lorna was fuming, all to the amusement of the man causing his smile to appear once again.

"Nice ta' know ya' missed me Lorni."

"Shut up, Draco!"

* * *

I was sitting thinking, really wanting to write. Then it came, falling from the heavens, glowing in heavenly light. An idea. An idea of a phantom of the opera fanfiction to be precise.

This chappy is more of a short, comedic, intro more than less. In the next I will bring out more of the story line. Until next time.


	2. Auntie Lorni

__I owe much explanation. I've found that I told you nothing of anything considering when this is occurring. To start, it's been about 3 years since the fire of the Populaire, so I'm assuming that Erik is around 32ish and he the 2012 movie Erik. And if you're wondering, I will not tell you of Lorna's backstory, you'll find out eventually. Oh, and the little dialogue in the summary never happens. Erik will appear in this one, don't worry.

And a note(I changed it):

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Lillianna! Josephine! Go get the door!"

Two little, dark blonde heads popped out of a door way. One kept an emotionless face while the older looked unsure of following through with the command.

"Your father is home!"

The older bolted out the door, the other following a little ways behind because of stubby legs. The first slammed open the door and flew into the waiting arms of her papa.

"Did you find Auntie Lorni yet?" she cheeped. Her blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Well, yes in fact I have, Lilly!" Draco said. He shifted Lillianna around until she was settled comfortably on his side.

She squealed in delight.

"Let me see her! Let me see her!" She started crawling over Draco's shoulders and head.

"Oh no ya' don't." Draco grabbed her torso and placed her gently on the ground in front of him.

Draco looked up with a smile on his face to a woman leaning on a peach colored wall.

"Dearest Lucielle!" He raised his arms into a welcoming hug.

Lucielle raised her hand up, stopping him.

"No."

"But Lucy-"

"No."

Draco let his arms fall in defeat, looking at Lillianna.

"You'll give your papa a hug, won't you?" he said, a fake pout on his lips.

She gave a brightening smile to him,

"Oh! At least one girl loves me-"

Then flitted over to her mother.

Draco glanced at his youngest, Josephine. Her big, brown eyes stared back.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

"_Pft. _Draco you're pitiful!" Lorna exclaimed, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder and shimmying around him into the house, a sly smile on her face. She believed him to have no spirit left, having been denied by all the women in the house.

She was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

"Oh but dear _Lorni. _I believe you are the drastically pitiful one", he laced an arm around Lorna's shoulders, "Of the last I've heard, I see you have but, oh what was it, one suitor?"

Lorna silently growled.

"Oh no no no, I am wrong. Forgive me. You have none!" He let out a laugh, releasing Lorna from his grasp. He poked her unscarred cheek."_Your_ so pitiful it makes me laugh!"

"Oh, stop it Draco!" Lucielle walked over and dragged Lorna away from him. "Watch the children while I take care of Lorna."

He sauntered to the children.

"Whatever you wish Lucy", he glanced to Lorna, "Why don't you find her a husband while you're at it?"

* * *

Erik slammed his fingers on the keys of the organ.

_Why did she leave me?! I gave her everything! Everything!_

He buried his face in his hands, leaning on the organ. He'd been wallowing in self pity for three years. Three miserable years. He never left his lair after..._Christine_.

He sneered at her name.

He hated her.

What once was the desperate need for her love had turned into a cold bitterness. Never again would he fall in love so flippantly.

He let out a sigh.

_Best not to stagger on these thoughts._

Erik stood, sliding his hand across the keys as he walked away, out of his lair. He slowly stepped through the calm passageways.

_What happened to the fear, the dread, these halls used to hold. They used to_ be...foreboding.

He continued his walk until reaching an end. He felt for a loose spot in the gray stones and pushed, revealing a longer corridor. Progressing through the slowly lightening halls, thinking over how everything used to be. Of course he still pesters the Opera managers to no end, that was his only use of entertainment. They caused no trouble over his demands afraid of what he'd do next.

Eventually, he reached the actual end of the passage. He was about to slide the switch of opening the wall into place, but he heard footsteps. He quickly released the switch and slid over to a spy hole.

It was the outside.

Erik mentally slapped himself. He had no want to leave his safe haven to explore, but maybe this person would cause for some amusement.

They were looking the opposite direction, their shoulders heaving in what seemed like frustration. He chuckled mentally.

Their light brown hair was covered in cobwebs and their green dress in dirt.

_So it is a woman._

His eyes were woven in delight.

_She must have been wandering the darkest, most unused alleys to look like that!_

He carelessly let out a deep chuckle causing the said woman to spin around, a frightened look in her eye.

He clamped his mouth shut. His own eyes widening.

_She...she's like me._

* * *

Chapter 2 done! I finally brought up Erik and I'm sorry he's acting like a pity filled dog, but what the hey. If you couldn't tell, the last part was when Lorna was still wandering around the Paris streets.

Au revoir


	3. She will be mine

I don't really have anything to say right now.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

Lorna sat in the guest room of her brother's house, letting Lucielle brush out the knots in her hair.

"Don't listen to your brother, Lorna. You know he only means well." Lucielle tried comforting Lorna. She sighed.

"He was only teasing, but he's really does want you married", she said, still brushing Lorna's hair, "To a good husband, of course."

"I know, Lucy", Lorna piped. Lucielle set down the brush and pulled a light blue dress out of Lorna's bags that had arrived the previous day. She set it down on a bed and Lorna spun to look at her from the chair.

"I don't care what you say, but you will take a bath, and change out of that dirty dress, then come down for dinner." Lucielle clapped her hands and left the room, leaving Lorna to her lonesome.

"Seriously Draco", Lorna looked at the unsightly burns and eye patch plastered to her face, "I really wish so, but suitors just aren't running at me."

* * *

Erik barged back to his lair after the woman he had seen flitted away in fright.

_She...had a face like mine._

He brought a hand onto the mask that concealed the right side of his face. Sliding his fingers over it, he slowly dropped his arms to his sides.

_I wonder if...NO! _His face contorted in anger. He breathed deeply to gain back his composure.

_No. I will not go through that again._

He slipped into the bench at his organ. That woman had seemingly weaseled her way into his mind and refused to leave.

Erik leaned onto the organ, burying his face into his hands.

_All these women, finding themselves comfortable in my head, then never freeing myself of them._

He looked up from his hands, still covering his face with them. He sighed, but then smirked.

_This woman will be different. This time, I won't let her go._ _She will be mine._

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Lucielle had decided that they all go to the Opera Populaire, since Lorna had never been to one of their works before.

"It will not be until this afternoon, so make good time!" She turned to her children, "And children, do what ever your aunt asks, she is older than you and is a grown woman, not to be bothered when you are not wanted."

Lorna waved her hand calmly.

"No need for that, Lucy. My little nieces can 'bug' me all they want." She sipped some tea, smiling softly.

"I wouldn't say that Lorna. They might pester you till the Phantom of the Opera gets you!" He yelled, raising his arms at the children. They screamed and ran to Lorna's sides. She put her arms around them both and hushed them, then gave a questioning glance to Draco.

"The Phantom of the Opera?"

"Ohohohoho! I have forgotten that you do not know of him!" Draco laughed more, making the girls giggle, Lucielle glare at him, and Lorna laugh uneasily.

He continued, waving his arms dramatically, "The Opera Ghost of the Populaire is what he is. He had a terrible deformity on the right side of his face, so he covered it with a mask. Three years ago, he fell in love with a chorus girl, Christine Daae."

Lorna gasped.

"Christine Daae? The famous singer?"

"Yes, yes. He fell in love with her after teaching her how to sing ever since she first came to the Opera Populaire. He pursued her for her love, but she loved another."

"Raoul de Chagney? Her husband?"

"Yes again. You seem to know it better than I do, little sister. Should I stop?"

"No!" Lorna calmed herself. "I mean, please don't stop."

"Ok then, Lorni." She glared at him.

"Christine loved Raoul, and the Phantom ordered war on them both. It had been three months since the Phantom appeared in the Populaire, and the masquerade was one of the happenings at the time. It went well, but then he came, dressed as the Black Death."

Lorna shivered, holding Lillianna and Josephine closer.

"He brought them an opera, Don Juan Triumphant, quite the most raunchy opera I've ever seen, mind you. He ordered them to do Don Juan Triumphant as there next show, and it was done, but Raoul had a plan to catch the Phantom. He had the whole police force at the opera house for Don Juan. He was _certain_ that the Phantom would show himself if Christine played the leading lady. He regretted putting her in danger, but it had to be to end her suffering. The show started and, as he suspected, the Phantom came, killing Ubaldo Piangi to get to Christine. They sang together, capturing the audience in a hush. Their song ended and Christine slaps away the Phantom's mask, showing his deformity to the world."

Lorna muttered a quiet 'oh no'. She looked as frightened as a flightless owl chick on the ground.

"He then brought her down to his lair in a rage. Raoul followed them, ready to save his love. The Phantom was set on marrying poor Christine; he believed that she would love him in time at least. Raoul finally got to them, but the Phantom was ready for him. He tied him to a gate and would suffocate him."

"But- But the Phantom didn't really kill him, did he?" Lorna asked, timid like the scared children.

"Shh, Lorna. He bargained Raoul's life on Christine's love. If she would marry and love him, he would let Raoul live. If not, well, you can see that outcome."

Lillianna pipped up. "Then she kissed him! She kissed him!" Draco calmed her as Lorna was too into the story to notice.

"She did, and the Phantom let them go. A mob went into his lair, later, to kill him for all his murders and _burning_ down the Opera house, but the Phantom wasn't there. He had left, everything still behind, even his mask. Where did he go? No one is sure, but they say he still captures young women and brings them to his lair to be with him forever!" he finished, jerking Lorna onto his shoulder.

She screamed.

"Draco! Put your sister down this instant!" Lucielle shrieked at her husband, swatting his arm. He set her down. She looked all shaken and was teary eyed.

"Look what you've done! You scared her out of her wits! Get out of here! Get! Go to work!" Lucielle screeched, hitting and kicking him to the door. He laughed and left, grabbing his coat and hat. Before Lucielle slammed the door he said,

"Don't let the Phantom get you Lorna."

* * *

Oh dear, well that was interesting. Chap-a-ter 3 is done and finished with. I don't know why, but I kind of like this one.

With best regards.


	4. Do not try any attempts

Thanks all of you that faved, reviewed, and followed, it means a lot to me.

And(I almost forgot) thanks for my two buds for helping me come up with what to do next.

Aaaaaannd(curse my memory) I thought I'd get the disclaimer done with. I'm not gonna do it again.

I don't own Phantom of the Opera...any of them

* * *

The day went by slowly.

Agonizingly slow, to be precise.

The girls, Lillianna and Josephine, had lessons and Lucielle left for an outing with other women not much later after Draco left for work. She offered to take Lorna with her, but Lorna politely declined, not wanting to deal with questions that were sure to come about her flawed face. She lifted a hand to her plague and walked up to her guest room, shutting the door loudly. Carefully, she slid off the cover of her missing eye. Keeping her face down, she sat in front of the vanity, looking up ever so slowly to gaze at the marred face of her own. The eye lids were burned off, showing off the empty socket to the world. It was red and crusty, glaring at her from the mirror. Glazing from the right side of her forehead to the end of her cheek, back along her neck, onto her shoulder and into her dress, then back out along her right arm, the skin was a fleshy pink, jutting out from it's smooth counterpart.

Placing a hand to cover her burns, she gazed at the scars on it as well, letting out a distressed sigh.

A small knock sounded at her door. Lorna fumbled for her eye patch as it opened, but to no avail; The intruder saw the whole of her face.

Lorna let out a shriek and bent burying her face into her knees. The other stood frozen, staring into nothingness.

"Out! Get out! What are you doing here!? Out!" Lorna screeched, barely gaining any composure. She finished pulling the eye patch on to gaze at the person who had seemingly just wanted to be with her.

It was sweet, little Lillianna.

* * *

Erik was mad with happiness. He hadn't been this ecstatic since...well...never. But he was happy, and nothing was going to spoil it.

He had concocted a plan to steal away the woman. He had assumed that the young businessman of the name Draco Belndia to be of relation to her because, from the few times he's seen him come to the Opera with his family, he looked a great deal like her, except for the unavoidable differences due to her being a woman and Draco a man. Him being an 'Angel of Music' was out of the question since it failed before, so a different approach was needed. He also had a feeling that she was nothing like Christine, in appearance and soul. But his plan was to find out when or if she was coming to the Opera House. He had no doubt that eventually she would come, but in slight chance that not, he would go out to find her and kidnap her from her family. When she came to the Opera, he would beckon her into the darkness, or an unused room, knock her out, then take her to his home where she would live with him for the rest of their miserable lives.

"It's perfect!" he belted, almost clapping his hands in delight.

Erik was getting close to finally going mad from loneliness and want for a female companion. Meeting a female with a face closely rivaling his own nearly drove him off the edge into insanity, not from hatred, but from that want and need.

But, dang, he was hysterical.

Tonight was the appearance of the new Prima Donna, so he would expect her to come. If she didn't want to, then her family would probably persuade her to anyway.

Tonight. Oh what an exciting time indeed!

* * *

_No. Not Lily. Why did it have to be her?_

After Lillianna realized that the monstrous being she saw was in reality her Aunt Lorna. She couldn't believe and just stood there gazing over Lorna's scarred face, watching her aunt break down into sobs.

"Oh Lily..." Once she heard Lorna say her name, Lillianna was snapped out of her trance-like state, and started tearing up.

"No...Lily. Shhhh, don't cry, Lily, don't cry", Lorna spoke, tears still cascading down her face. She had fallen to the floor and attempted crawling to her deranged neice.

Lillianna's face changed instantly from a sad child to horrified.

"No! Stay away from me! You're not my aunt! You're a monster!" She shrieked, running out of the room leaving Lorna bawling, staring at an empty space.

She heard a door slam, then crying at the other end of the hall.

Lorna slowly stood up and closed her door, falling back to the floor in front of it, her tears coming to a slow end.

After about an hour, the wails of Lillianna ceased. Gaining back some confidence, Lorna left her room and gently knocked on the door of her niece.  
She heard a quiet 'come in'.

Lorna creaked open the door. Stepping inside, she found the blonde sitting on her bed, hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Lorna", she started, "I can not see the need for coming here."

Lorna's eyes widened.

_Is my face really enough to traumatize a child into becoming an adolescent?_

"Oh sweet Lily. What happened to you?" she said, sitting next to Lillianna on the bed and wrapping her arms around her. Lillianna made no move to move away, or any to get any closer.

"What happened to me, you ask. Well I'll explain: I was going to see my aunt, I had a few matters to discuss with her, but when I opened the door, my aunt was not there. In her place was nothing more than beast wearing part of my aunt's face." Lillianna pulled herself from Lorna's grasp, standing to be out of her grasp. "They were somewhat similar. The same hair, body, clothes. Even the burns that I knew covered half of her body, but the eyes were what differentiated them. While my aunt's eyes were a beautiful yellow, the other hidden but surely just the same,...this had the one the exact same as her's, but the other. The other was what set it apart. It was a rotten hole as an excuse for what would have been for my aunt. This impersonation was a monster none-the-less."

When Lillianna finished, Lorna couldn't hold back a sob.

* * *

"Honey, do you think Lorna's alright?" Lucielle asked, gesturing toward the sunken form of her sister-in-law. Draco stared at Lorna for a few moments then continued walking with Lucielle.

"She hasn't acted like this since she and I were on the streets. Did she go out while I was gone?" Draco sighed holding his wife's hand in his arm.

"Not that I know of. I left for a luncheon with some ladies and she didn't want to go, so I would suspect that she was in the house all day." Lucielle reached and grabbed the Josephine's hand with her free one.

Lorna stayed at least five paces behind the family. The right side of her face always covered by a hand, but it was still kept facing down. She wore a dark green dress, matching that of Lucielle's, but much plainer. Of course Lucy wouldn't allow her to wear any that she packed, so it was still of the latest fashion. As for her hair, she put it up into a cluster of braids, Lucielle had hers down.

"Monsieur Belndia!" a heavy set man yelled and ran up to the family, panting.

"Monsieur Austgen, what a surprise! Are you on the way to the Opera as well?" Draco said cheerfully, releasing Lucielle to clap a hand around the man's back.

"Yes, of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! The new Primma Donna's supposed to be a beauty, you know?" He said, elbowing Draco in the side.  
Draco backed away and laced an arm around Lucielle.

"You must remember Austgen. I am a married man!"

"Oh shush! Now where's that little angel daughter of yours? I see you have one, but the other is gone!" He looked around them, landing his eyes on Lorna, but quickly move them away from the distraught form. Lucielle stepped forward.

"She's home. She said that she didn't feel good enough to come with so we left her in the care of the maids."

"Oh shame for her! She's going to miss a great performance tonight!" He exclaimed, gaining momentum to walk up the steps of to the Opera house. Lorna walked slowly behind, trying to avoid as much attention as she could.

When entered, Draco wrapped an arm around Lorna's shoulders while still holding Lucielle's arm. Lorna tried to move away, but he kept her in place.

They managed to make it to the seats without much interruption. Quietly, the rest of the crowd settled down into their own seats and the Opera began.

Lorna could barely stand to look up. Whenever she willed enough courage to face the world, a face of perfection and beauty stared back down at her. Evidently, she barely saw anything of the performance.

_Come to me..._

She whipped her head up, looking around at every corner, searching for the source of the voice.

_Come to me..._

She readied herself to stand, but Draco pulled her back down, mistaking her actions of wanting to flee. She turned and glared at him with every hate she could muster. He gave a wounded look, a true wounded look, and let her go. She shot up and trotted off into the back corridors of the Opera house.

_Come to me..._

She rounded another corner, seeing a shadow move in the next hall. She dashed across the floor and skidded to a halt. It was a dead end. She was about to head back when a hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her into another being. She would have screamed if they hadn't put her out with chloroform.

* * *

After the Opera at the Belndia house...

"Draco! Where'd Lorna go?" Lucielle ran up to her husband panting and worried. He gazed at her sadly.

"She left during the middle of the performance. I thought she'd come home", he said.

"Well, obviously, she didn't!" she screeched, "Where is she!?" Draco just sat, ignoring Lucy's wailings, his head in his hands.

Lucielle quieted down when a knock was at the front door. Draco got up to answer it but when he opened the door, no one was there. He was about to go back to moping but a letter fluttered down before him. He grabbed it when it was eye-level to him and left, back to the hysterical Lucielle. He sat back down and read the note aloud.

Draco and Lucielle Belndia,

No doubt you are worried for the young woman I have taken from you.

But do not fret, she is safe with me.

She is my property now and I will not be very forgiving if you try and take her from me.

Do not try any attempts.

With best regards,

O.G.

* * *

Oh dear, oh my. This chapter was harder than it was supposed to be. Because of this, the rating has gone up to 'T', and I have figured out that it will no longer be as funny as I had intended. And sorry for not using really any of your ideas my buds, I just kind of went along with it. I have to relate this to snowboarding; If I just do what the board wants me to, I won't fall.

Farewell


	5. A monster

Ahhh...yes yes yes. Just so you know, I ignored some dates to help this along.

* * *

Lorna awoke to no sounds. None. The silence seemed to completely consume her in it's darkness.

When she was able to sit up and look at her surroundings, she realized she was not home in the guest bedroom of her brother's house. Instead, she was lying on a grandeur swan bed, covered in soft, red, silk sheets that were also used as a cover for her. The rest of the room was dark, but she could tell it was messy and disastrous.

She scooched to the end of the bed, and placed her feet on the ground, realizing that she was not in the same dress as last night, but instead in white sleepwear.

_Someone's changed my clothes? _She thought, gaining more awareness of the awake world, lightly worried of the happenings of the night before. Her dress lay on a chair near the wall. Not wanting to be in unfamiliar clothes any longer, she quickly whipped back on her dress.

She tried to remember the events of yesterday: Morning, learning of the Phantom, the Lillianna epidemic, nothing important, the Opera, a voice, and then her capture. Grasping at the predicament she was now in, she could barely stand. Her eye was big and frightened at what lay through the door-closed doorway, leading to her imprisoner. She thought of many possibilities of what they could be: A beast, a madman, or a secretive miscreant. But what she thought of that certainly frightened her the most was the last thought, for that was all previous combined.

_The Phantom of the Opera._

At that, she clutched her head and stumbled, knocking down a chair before she crashed back onto the bed. She just sat there for a few moments, reeling in thought. Footsteps resounding outside of the room shocked her from her meditation. Three knocks came before the door was opened, allowing Lorna to finally see her captor. He was dressed in a well tailored suit and bowed like a gentlemen would to a lady he was interested in, and when straightening his back, he gave Lorna a good full look at the opaque whiteness of the half-face covering mask.

"The Opera Ghost, at your service Mademoiselle."

* * *

Erik couldn't stop staring at the scars that covered Lorna's face. It was more than fascinating that such calamity could plague a face as beautiful as hers. She was a beauty with side of anguish and scourge. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Lorna was precisely perturbed, or, in other words, absolutely terrified. The Phantom was standing directly in front of her, staring openly at her burns. Her mind was in a state of 'not working', so she could come up with no reason to why he seemed so entranced or why anything was going on at all. All she could do was shift uncomfortably at his gaze.

Erik stabled himself and strode over to the young woman occupying the bed. He lifted her right hand to his lips.

"May I ask for your name, Mademoiselle?" He spoke gently, containing a laugh as she squirmed under his eyes. She looked back and forth between the floor, the hand her captor refused to release, and his cat-like, ocean colored eyes. Finally realizing that he had asked her a question she mumbled out incoherent words. He raised an eyebrow at her and, after coughing uneasily, she repeated herself louder.

"Lorna...Belndia." She whispered, refusing to meet his gaze and instead stared at her confined hand.

"Lorna, a very pretty name. Referring to the laurel tree, symbolic of honor and victory, and any relation to Lorna Doone?" He questioned, releasing his grasp of her hand. If he was to be sharing his home with this woman, then he might as well find out as much as he could of her.

"My mother had loved the book, Lorna Doone, but I was not named after the heroine, it was just an added bonus." She said this with a nervous smile, but she still glimpsed apprehensively at him.

"And of your surname? It sounds a little Latin." He stated. He slightly frowned at her mousey movements.

_No mind, do not worry. She will warm up to you, Erik, _he thought, calming himself.

"It is a mix of the Latin words 'bellus' and 'dea', meaning beautiful and goddess. My brother has a specific distaste to the meaning." She said. She was beginning to get a little frantic. She should not be relaying all this information to a stranger, especially one that is an infamous madman, but she was afraid of what he would if she did not.

"Ah, yes. I understand his dislike. A very fitting surname for a lady, such as yourself, but not for a man." Erik said, completely amused while watching her battle herself from giggling. She calmed, and wondered up at him under long, dark eyelashes. He watched back, contemplating what she would look like without the patch concealing her eye. He cautiously sat next to her on the swan bed, never breaking eye contact, brushing the hair from the right side out of her face and behind her ear. She whipped her head away and put a hand to cover her plague. Erik took her chin in her hand to make her look at him, and, with much resistance on her part, was able to pry away her hand from her face.

"Ma cherie, do not hide your face from me", he spoke, cupping her scarred cheek and slowly sliding his hand upward, "You have no reason to hide from a beast such as myself." She was saddened at his words.

"But I am one too, Monsieur. A monster. First the nightmares of my childhood, and then my niece. You should see how much I deserve to hide in darkness...like yourself, no offence Monsieur", she spoke almost remorsefully. He was surprised to say the least.

"How can you say that? How could you compare to myself when you're a beauty none the less!", Erik said, a sliver of anger wedged into his ocean eyes. To gain back his composure, her ran a thumb over the center of her eye patch. To his delight, she shivered in either fear or pleasure, he could not tell. He had too much courage, and so flipped off the black, eye cover of his captive. Not expecting much less, Lorna screamed bloody murder, covering her face. But what did surprise him was the likeness of how she acted to himself.

She continued letting out short screams of anguish and hatred. She growled with a ferocity much known to Erik.

"_How could you_?!" She spat at him, standing to look down at him. "I give you an ounce of my trust, and look what you do! You rip off my one confident! How would you like if I tore off your mask to gaze in fear at the great abnormality underneath!" She screamed in mock fear.

Somehow, Erik was able to stay relatively calm during her episode. He was examining her to see what she was like. So far, he's discovered that she seems to have another personality. The original seemed kind, regretful, genuine. And this side seemed to scream at him that she was almost, if nearly, feral.

"Now, Lorna-"

"Do not speak to me! I am not finished with you yet!" She wailed at him, continuing on in her ranting.

"Lorna, you must stop this-"

"I said do NOT speak to me!"

"Lorna! Stop, or I will force you to!" He roared. She instantly quieted and seemed to shrink at his outburst. His eyes, burning with outrage, stared her into the ground, causing her to fall to the floor in a sob, burying her face in her hands with cries of anger and sadness.

Finding that during the argument he had stood up, he sat back down and arched back, staring at the ceiling. Oh how the two looked. One broken in sobs and the other wallowing in self-reproach.

"Lorna.."

The said woman barely looked at the speaker.

"Please...do not hate me."

* * *

Well this one was interesting. I kind of wanted to go about this differently, but I went along with the flow and this is what came out. And thanks for any new favs and reviews, I love them, they make me feel special...I like feeling special. Anyways. The next chappy should be coming soon, so do not fret dear readers.

Ta ta for now.


	6. Alternate chapter 5

READ READ READ READ! Well...it's not _that_ important, but read anyway. This is an alternate chapter 5 that me and my friends came up with when we were joking around. This has absolutely nothing to do with the story line and is pretty much just something to pass time by while I think what I'm gonna do next. So have fun.

* * *

Lorna woke to no sounds. Not a creak, not a bump. Nothing. When she fluttered her eyes open- _**Aghblablesfhe**_!

"AHHHH! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

The personal space intruder, or otherwise known as Erik, or the phantom...or the opera ghost. You know, I think he was called 'thing' once. Yeah he was! By Raoul! That insolent fop! I should've-

Anyways...

Erik quickly retreated back, away from the flailing form of Lorna. To say the least, he was amused, but was slightly...um... interested? Lorna caught her breath once again.

"Who are you and where in the world am I?! And why'd you take me to where ever this is, and why don't you speak, and why aren't you answering my questions? I know you can here me, but you're not answering me! Whhhhyyyyyy-" Lorna's rambling was cut off.

"Shush! Let me speak woman! I am the Opera Ghost, or the Phantom of the Opera, and you are in my lair, or home for that matter. I took you here because... because..because I like you and,"

"Because you _like_ me? What reason is that for kidnapping?" Erik continued despite Lorna's interruption.

"I hadn't spoken then because you were rambling, which answers all other questions." He finished.

"But-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"No."

Lorna stopped with a pout on her lips and her brows furrowed together.

"Can you at least tell me why I'm night clothes?"

Erik stopped all movement and just starred at her. His eyes were wide and were frantically looking around the room.

"I..uh..you...I REGRET NOTHING!" He yelled and flipped his cape, throwing a smoke bomb thingy at the ground and ran out of the room. Lorna just sat on the bed in shock and confusion.

"What," she stated in an emotion, "just happened? Wait. What happened last night?! Monsieur Phantom! What happened last night!"

"Nothing! And I didn't steal your clothes to put on a manikin that looks just like you with the exact number of hairs and even my rendition of your eye patchless face!" He yelled.

Lorna sat in even more confusion.

"What-"

"I REGRET NOTHING!"

* * *

Ahhh. What me and my friends come up with. I hope this was a good little mood breaker for all my dear readers. Ahhhh. You know, I really can't think what I should do next for this little fanfic, so Ideas are good! Just PM me an idea, and I might smush it in somewhere.

If I don't return, avenge my death!


	7. What ever I ask of you

It took me forever, but I've finally got an idea of what to do next! I'm so proud of myself.

* * *

He left her, locking the door behind him. She watched him go. She didn't want to see him after what he'd done to her, but..he asked her not to hate him. That was never a request she had ever gotten before. She would not have followed through with it though. She would hate him to the ends of the Earth, but when she looked into his eyes, they showed such desperation she could not have gone against him.

Lorna cried for few more minutes, then crawled over to the bed, leaving her eye patch behind. Heaving herself onto it, she had barely just laid her head down when sleep took her from exhaustion.

Fire. And screaming. A young Lorna ran through a house, feeling her way in smoke, her face free from any blemish. Flames flickered everywhere in sight. Every second the flames grew brighter and got closer, teasing her skin with the heat it produced.

"Lorna!" a female voice screamed, making Lorna run faster down the hall, tripping every few steps.

"No! Lorna, run away!" She ignored the voice going deeper into the flame engulfed house. She stopped at the door of her father's study, the source of the screaming. Gulping away her fear, she threw open the door. What she saw, she did not expect. She had thought that someone had snuck in and attacked her mother, but not this. Her father wouldn't do this. Not...not _her_ father.

"Papa!" She screamed in terror at the sight before her. Her father was shoving her mother into the large fireplace in the study. Her mother had been a beautiful woman, dark blonde hair streaming down her back and deep yellow, doe eyes. But now her face was bruised and swelled, adorned with cuts and scratches. Her eyes were stark with fear and hatred for the man before her. Once Lorna made her appearance, her mother screamed for her to run and get away.

The man, on the other hand, her father, turned to meet her eyes with a wicked grin. His normally well done brown hair had fallen around his face. His clothes were disheveled and his eyes were not the ones Lorna had known for the few years of life she'd lived.

"My dearest, Lorna. Come to watch this wench suffer, my sweet daughter?" He walked toward the stricken girl, dragging his wife by the arm with him. Lorna screeched when he gripped her arm, pulling her as well to the hearth.

"Let her go, you monster!" the blonde yelled at him. She wretched her arm from his grasp and pulled Lorna to her. He smirked at them both.

"My wife. And my daughter. What a sight to behold!" He waved his arms around the room wildly. The flames continued to consume the study, surrounding the trio. He stepped toward the mother and daughter.

"Stay away from me!" Lorna screeched at him. Instantly he lost his audacious smile.

"My dear. It seems that your daughter has taken up being the same as you." He was close now, too close. Lorna's mother screamed as he jerked her away by her hair. Lorna was about to run away, but a flaming, wooden beam fell, blocking the door. She heard a gunshot, and when she turned her mother lay, dead, on the ground.

"Mother!" Lorna bawled. She glared at the man in front of her. "You monster!"

"Oh? You are my daughter," He grabbed her and yanked her to the fireplace, "So why don't you be a monster as well!"

"NO!"

Lorna flipped into a sitting position, screaming. Once realizing it was just a dream, she shoved her face into her hands, sobbing. She sat and sobbed and that's what she did for hours on end until a door slammed somewhere in the phantom's lair. Her room's door was swung open by an angry, masked man.

"Will your consistent wailing ever end, woman!?" Erik yelled, striding to the edge of the bed, "Will it?! Or must I shut you up myself!?" Lorna continued to stare at her hands, her eyes refusing to cease their tears.

"Monsieur Phantom?" Lorna asked, gradually lifting her head to grant Erik eye contact. His anger subsided only little at her grief-stricken eye, not bothering to mention that her face was bare to him. "Have you ever felt the love of a parent?"

"No, and I'm not about to tell you of my childhood life, if that's what you're leading at." Erik sat at the edge of the bed.

"You are lucky then, monsieur."

"How- How is that lucky? From what I've learned, my past was not anything of that sort."

"Because you don't know the pain of that love being ripped from you." Lorna spit out to him. "And now I am to be victim of your sick obsession of whatever it is about me!" Erik was taken aback by her words and that too familiar anger was rising up once again.

"My sick obsession then? If you are to be my victim, then you shall do whatever I ask of you." Erik spoke, slowly getting louder.

"And what shall I do for you then, _master_?" she spat at him, giving him a defying glare. He leaned over to her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, speaking into her ear.

"Whatever I ask of you."

* * *

And what shall you ask of her, Erik? What indeed. That I wish I knew right now, dear reader, but I don't. Well, in days I'll figure it out.

May your feet never fall of and regrow as cactuses.


	8. Kind Monsieurs

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on a vacation of sorts, but now I'm back and decided to write, of course after a good dose of Skyrim.

* * *

"Monsieur Phantom?" Lorna asked, placing a roast on a mahogany table. Since her and Erik's last confrontation, he had insisted that she prepared dinner and also write a short letter to her brother. She would have instantly refused, but she had asked what she could do for him and he answered her. Her letter was finished while the food cooked, so now all she had to do was wait for Erik to decide to eat.

"What is it child? I'm busy right now", Erik replied, hands hovering above the untouched, ivory keys of his organ.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent, as she softly sat into a chair at the table. Why did he bring her here? Erik shook his head of all excuses and walked to the chair opposite of her. He took scantily any food.

"My dear, because you intrigue me." He ate the few pieces of food on his plate, barely glancing to the shocked look on Lorna's face.

"I.._intrigue_ you?"

"Yes, dear", He replied curtly, " I suppose you could say I find you entertaining, or, in other words, you fascinate me in a way." Lorna slumped back, her mouth agape. Dropping the subject, she continued on with her questions.

"Well, um, Monsieur? What is your name? You already know mine and I'm quite sure that it isn't just 'Phantom'. I don't wish to continue calling you that anyway."

"Erik. Now stop this useless interrogation, I must go." He rose from his seat and started towards the boat.

"Wait! Monsieur..Erik!" She almost flung herself over the table. He stopped and looked at his captive. "Will you ever let me go?" He stared her down for what seemed endless to Lorna. Finally, he trudged to his boat, quickly getting in it. He pushed it off, still refusing to meet her gaze.

"No."

* * *

"But Monsieur-"

"It is not the Opera Ghost! You're all convinced by forgery!"

"But the note clearly states that the sender was 'O.G.', which, I know, stands for Opera Ghost! Don't you remember the whole confrontation with Christine Daae and the Count de Chagney?"

"How could I forget?! But a whole mob went down to his lair to kill him, but he was gone! No where to be found!"

"Yes, and now he's taken another young woman hostage, namely my sister!"

"I tell you, this is not the Opera Ghost. Your sister must have run off somewhere. Maybe she eloped or...anything! But there is no chance of the Opera Ghost to have taken her! When will you see that?!"

"Lorna would never have done that! She barely had anyone interested in her at all, anyway. But the note! It is signed O.G.!"

"It is not the Ghost!"

"Fine! If I will not find any help with you, Monsieur, I will have to save her myself!" And with that the brunette man, Draco, marched out of the Policeman's office, leaving the moustached officer behind. Grumbling to himself, he plopped down on the stairs leading into the building of Police.

"Sir? I couldn't help but notice that you were in distress, so, if I may, is there anyway I could help?" Draco looked at the intruder of his space through his dark bangs. The man was tall with tan skin. He had short, almost black, hair and dark, emerald eyes that twinkled with a sort of mischief. Draco scoffed.

"My sister has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes. By O.G."

"When you say 'O.G.', you don't mean..?"

"The Opera Ghost. Yes. Here", he held up the note, "It says so here." The man took the paper from his hands. When he finished with it, he carefully gave it back.

"Maybe I could help you, sir." Draco glanced suspiciously at him. "I have no ill intentions, sir. I just want to help."

Draco still stared disbelievingly at him, but eventually gave in to the man's pleading look.

"Okay then", Draco sighed out to the man, still not sure of him.

"Well then. Since we will be working together, Aiden Gladius. And yours?"

"Draco. Draco Belndia." They shook hands.

"So, Draco, do you have any leads-" At that, a figure shoved between the two men. They both looked at each other with confused glances and watched the man walk away into the shadows.

"Well I'll be", Draco started, "Some people really have no manners." Draco spotted a white parchment sticking out of the other man's coat and so told him so. Draco pulled out the letter and, after finishing, paled. Aiden took it from him and to read.

_Kind Monsieur's,_

_I had figured that my previous warning would not keep you away, Draco, so I have set a more meaningful one in motion.  
Lorna is a sweet woman and has taken up the cleaning and cooking in my, our, home.  
Sadly, this will not be our home for much longer.  
We will be leaving soon.  
No worries, I have let Lorna write you a goodbye, it is behind this one._

_As for Aiden.  
You are very quick to help a man in need, but you're actions are in vain.  
In fact, it is you who has caused this course of events, but oh well.  
You will never learn to stay out of my business, will you?_

_With best regards,_

_O.G._

Aiden cringed slightly, but flipped over to Lorna's note.

_Dear Brother,_

_Please, do not worry for me, I am as safe as I will get in the company of the Phantom.  
He is relatively kind to me, so do not fret over my well being._

_I must tell you that I had that dream again.  
The one with the fire of the house, and with father.  
Do not worry over that either, brother.  
I am fine.  
Farewell._

_Your sister,_

_Lorna_

"It seems that the Ghost has been watching more than I had previously thought."

* * *

I didn't really want to end this chapter there, but oh well. It's late and I'm tired. I curse my brain for giving me ideas so late at night. Anyways. I hadn't previously planned for this to happen, but this is what my brain decided and I'm worried where it will take this.

I also have finished reading The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. My thoughts of Erik have matured, I might say. But he's still one hot monkey.

*wave flags down and down-right* *wave flags left and up-left* **wave flags left and up-left* *wave flags up and down* *wave flags left and down* *wave flags up-left and right* *wave flags down and up-right*


	9. The Role of Elissa

I have thought of a perfect scene that I want to put into this, later on, but I have no clue as to how I'm ever going to get to it. I've been thinking and thinking over how, but I got nothing, so I'm just gonna see if I can come up with something now. Oh, and I'm such a hypocrite. I just gave a lecture of sorts to my friend of how much I hate, hate, starting off with dialogue, and now look what I do: I start with dialogue. Stupid female mood swings junk and hormones.

* * *

"Lorna. Come here, ma cherie."

The said woman looked up from a book Erik had let her read as an apology for their argument before. It had been almost a week since her capture and she was becoming accustomed to being with him. She has cooked all the meals for them, though he barely ate, and when he did, it was only a little, and has also taken to touching up the cavern even though he never asked it of her.

He was at his organ, as always, but instead of slaving away at his music, he was staring at her. He motioned with his hand for her to come to him. She obeyed, not wanting to upset him again. When she reached him, she glanced down at what he'd been staring at all day: 'Think of Me', from Hannibal. Erik shoved a paper into her hands that said the same. She gazed at him suspiciously. What was he playing at? What was he thinking?

"I'll play it through once, then you sing it", he demanded. Wide eyed, Lorna stared at him, surprised and confused at his request, but he ignored her, starting to play the song on his organ. She was lost, but attempted to figure the tune of which she was to sing for him. He finished and stared at Lorna expectantly, waiting for her signal to start.

"But...I'm not good. And I haven't actually sung in such a long time", she started, but was cut off by Erik.

"Shush. I'll be the judge of that. Now, I'll play you an introduction, and you sing." Lorna was skeptical of it, and still unsure of herself, but she didn't want to upset him again. Nodding for him to start, she began to sing.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly..."

Clunk

"..When we've said.."

Clunk Clunk Clunk

"..go-OO-dbye", her voice jumped at the missed note Erik played. "Are you okay? Do you need to go through it a few more times?"

"No...no. We'll...restart." And with that, the song was restarted and they finished it from beginning to end.

Lorna, out of breath from not having sang for so long, sat on a low chair. She did not want to hear what Erik had to say about her singing no matter how much she wanted to know what he thought of her.

"The new Prima Donna is good, but she doesn't know the feelings to portray with this song. I feel...that you'd do a better job as the role of Elissa", he stated.

"What? I don't think I heard you right."

"I want you to take over the lead from the Prima." Lorna froze at his words. All she did was stare at him with large, surprised eyes. He held her gaze which only frightened her more. His handsome, sea colored eyes did not help her calm down. She ran her hand through her hair and kept it there, holding the hair from her face.

"What? What!? I can't do that! I-"

"Yes you can. I'll leave the script for you in your room. Now I need to go and tell the managers of decision", he turned away from Lorna. "I need to make as much like Christine as I can, but you'll not be like her and leave me."

Lorna was taken aback, but nodded furiously to Erik, not that he was looking at her.

Erik left right then. Lorna spent a while sitting doing nothing, but then an idea smacked her in head.

She could leave, couldn't she?

* * *

I'm sorry! So so so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have no other excuse other than that this scene was really hard for me to write. But anyway, I was thinking of starting a Blue Exorcist fanfiction (not that I need another one to update on my list). If you like Blue Exorcist then, look forward to it!

Adios.


	10. Not Falling in Love

Oh my gosh, I'm such a jerk! I'm so sorry for not updating. Ok... I might be over exaggerating my sorrow for this. I'm not that sorry. But I am sorry for being such a lazy butt that doesn't know how and when to get things done. But anyway, I've finally got in the mood to do the next chapter for this. I'm not promising that it'll get me on a roll like before, but I'll give you some hope.

* * *

"There we go", Lorna whispered as she wrung the water from the skirt of her dress. She was still soaking wet, but it was good enough for now. Shuffling across the cold stone, she tried to miss every stray rock with her bare feet.

Her thoughts were still stuck on the fact that she had never thought of doing this before. Why was the only thing she was thinking. Just why didn't she do it before now.

_'Because he's lonely.'_

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of pitying him.

_'Because he knows the same pain as you.'_

She clutched her head.

_'Because he looks at you with the sad eyes of a pitiful creature longing for someone. Because goes out of his way for you. Because he tells you you're special. Because he makes you feel loved.'_

"NO!" Lorna screeched. She lost control of her legs as they started sprinting along the dark tunnels and stairs. Love was not something she should feel from, or for, Erik. He was just some lunatic that had an obsession with her. She was trying to escape from him, not fall in love with him.

She kept on running until she ran straight into the end of the tunnel. The collision knocked the wind out of her, causing her to fall and crumple on the ground. With tears running down her face, she closed her eyes into darkness.

* * *

"Freya! Freya, please calm down. You need to stop worrying about these things", a short, stubbing looking woman called to another woman. The named Freya glared back at her.

"But you know my room connects to the catacombs underground, Lizzy! What with that other girl. Oh what was her name?"

"Lorna Belndia. From the United Kingdom."

"Yes! That's it! With her being kidnapped here, who else would be the suspected criminal other than the Opera Ghost, who happens to live under the Populaire", Freya motioned to the mirror in her room. "I've begged and begged to get that mirror sealed up, but the managers say, 'Oh no, we can't do that! It'd be a good escape root in case of emergency! Ahahaha!'" She imitated in a deep, masculine voice.

Lizzy sighed and looked to the mirror, trying to see through it to the other side, but to no avail. Her wrinkled face tightened when she saw Freya open her mouth.

"And Then I'll try to-"

WHAM

Both women froze and looked to the mirror, the source of the sound. Slowly creeping over, Lizzy pulled on the edge of the mirror as Freya looked over her shoulder with large, green eyes. Once the mirror was fully opened, a woman's body flopped onto the ground in a heap.

"Oh heavens!" Freya exclaimed. Lizzy quickly put a hand for the unconscious lady's pulse. After finding one, she sighed in relief, but that didn't help Freya in the slightest.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Oh goodness. Who is this!? What happened to her- Oh! OH! Oh no! Quick, Lizzy. Pull her up on my bed. Quick now!" Freya frantically helped Lizzy heave up the woman onto her bedding. Lizzy pulled the blankets up over her and checked for a fever.

"Dear! She's burning!" Lizzy retracted her hand.

"Lizzy! She soaking wet! AND shivering! Quick! Get all this off of her."

After hysterically running around the room, like chickens, to tend to woman they found, they finally were able to sit and think about what happened. Lizzy was wiping her hands on her apron while Freya twirled her long, black hair.

The day was already hectic for them, and now they have more on their shoulders.

* * *

Really short, and I just don't care~! Yay! Now wave your hands around like you just don't care! Happy day!

Thanks everyone for you reviews and follows and favorites and stuff, I appreciate it. Especially since you have to put up with the like of me, ahem hem.

Live long and prosper (Spock. Heehee~!)


End file.
